


Something Great

by Mia_Loves_1D, thebombdot_tomlinson (Lulu_Horan)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Niall, Possessive Zayn, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, a sprinkle of smut, anyway, help another story, i'm a mess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/thebombdot_tomlinson
Summary: Niall belongs to Zayn, and that is that.Or the one where Niall is a cute young omega who falls for the much older Zayn without knowing what he's getting himself into.(I'm so bad at summaries halp)





	1. Prologue: one day you'll come into my world and say it all

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another story I swear I'll finish :)))))
> 
> Also, I need another writing partner. Skip the rest of this note if you're not interested.
> 
> Requirements:  
> -a good handle on grammar usage  
> -17 or older  
> -preferably a resident of US or Canada (or any country in the Western Hemisphere really just because of time difference)  
> -you have to have a set schedule you can write at least a couple hours a day (mainly at night)
> 
> ***if you are interested, kik me at lovelylunatommo
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Zayn let out a deep breath as he watched everyone in the park going about their daily lives. It somehow helped to quell his anxiety. It was hard being a young successful businessman with little to no time to himself. He wanted so badly to change that, but the only good reason he could would be finding an omega.

He was sick of all the airheaded omegas flinging themselves at him. He didn't even want a smart omega to help him with his work. He just wanted a wife to make them a home, was that too much to ask? Maybe so, since Perrie, GiGi and Skylar had failed to do that for him. Perrie was only in it for his money, GiGi was a donut with a face (that is to say, shallow), and Skylar wanted to move way too fast (he was ready for bonding after a week of dating). Skylar was a brilliant omega that had formerly worked for Zayn's company. He had to be fired because he wouldn't stop stalking Zayn.

The bitter alpha rolled his eyes. Maybe it wasn't meant for him to have an omega. After all, he was getting older...okay, no he wasn't. Soon-to-be twenty-five wasn't getting old, but he felt like it since he was a genius and graduated high school before he'd even had his first rut.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a football hitting his leg.

"Sorry, mister!" a bubbly omega shouted, running over to pick up the ball.

"That's alright, lad." Zayn noticed how beautiful the omega was, and subtlely inhaled. He wanted to swear, as the omega smelt underage, and by looking at him, he couldn't have been in high school yet. "I haven't kicked a footie around in years. Mind if I join?"

"Sure, mister! We were short a guy anyhow. Come on!" The sweet boy led Zayn back to his friends and set up a proper footie game, using the middle of two trees as a goal.

After Zayn's team (including the cute omega) got ahead by five points, the other team quit, claiming the barely setting sun as an excuse to get home.

"We won!" Zayn high-fived all of his teammates, most of whom immediately left, leaving him with the new object of his affections. The alpha had never been a pedophile, but something about the omega drew him in.

"Well, I have to get going. Mam will yell at me if I'm late for dinner again."

"Do you need me to walk you? A young omega like yourself shouldn't be out alone." Zayn wasn't blind to the irony of his words.

"I'm not an omega."

Zayn couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh baby boy, you and I both know that's not true. I'm an alpha, darling. I can smell your omega pheromones." And it was true. The little omega's scent was sweet, but undeveloped, which should have made him unappealing, but instead was very slowly driving Zayn mad. He smiled when the omega blushed, highlighting his beautiful pale skin with a rosy dusting. "You're so lovely." He couldn't help but thumb over the boy's pink cheek. "I understand why you don't want to trust me, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

The omega blushed deeper, but nodded. "Okay. I guess you can walk me home. Thanks."

"Of course, baby doll." He laced his fingers through the boy's much smaller ones. "I'm Zayn."

"Niall."

"Niall...a beautiful name for a beautiful omega. I bet you have all the alphas asking about you, hm?"

"I'm a beta."

"Niall, we need to work on this lying habit of yours."

"I don't have a lying habit!" he protested.

"Darling, you've already lied twice about your gender."

Niall pouted in the cutest way, and Zayn just wanted to suck and nibble on the little pink lips. "It's for my safety."

"Of course, baby. But you don't have to lie to me, yeah?"

"Okay," Niall smiled sweetly at him.

"Such a good boy you are," Zayn cooed and squeezed his hand.

Niall giggled and stopped abruptly. "This is my house, Zayn."

The alpha was irked. He wanted more time with the sweet boy. "Okay, sweetheart. Will you be at the park tomorrow?"

"I go there every day."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, baby." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, groaning at his sugar-sweet scent. He wanted to bathe in Niall's pheromones. "Better get inside now, sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Zaynie!" Niall had a big smile on his face as he ran inside the house.

Zayn brought the hand that was holding Niall's to his face. He didn't want to go home, not without the sweet omega he'd just said goodbye to. Tomorrow felt like forever away. He sighed and walked back to his car. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 1: you say we'll be together even when you're lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hiii. This would have been up sooner but literally when I tried to copy and paste it everything somehow deleted and I had to rewrite it. It's not as good as the first time but oh well. Spilled milk and all.

It became a pattern, every day after work, Zayn rushed home to change into sweatpants and sneakers before going to meet Niall and his friends at the park. When they were done with their physical activity, Zaynwould walk Niall home and kiss his cheek, promising to see him the next day. With each goodbye, Zayn'slust grew stronger, and he just couldn't take it anymore. 

One day, he waited early at an entrance to the gated park for Niall to intercept him before he could meet with his friends. 

"Zaynie!" Niall crashed his small body into the alpha's much larger and stronger one. 

"Niall." He pressed a kiss to Niall's head before sniffing his hair. "What say you and me grab a bite to eat from Nando's, eh?"

"I love Nando's!"

"I know you do, baby. So what do you say, hm?"

"Okay! Thank you, Zaynie!" He got on his tippy toes and whined when he couldn't quite reach Zayn's face.

The alpha laughed and bent down, letting Niall kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much, baby doll." He led the pale boy to his black Range Rover. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I just want to make sure. I'll take you to the nice one across town. You deserve only the best."

"Thank you so much!"

Zayn only smiled. "Get in, sweetheart."  
Niall climbed into the Rover and buckled up. As soon as Zayn pulled off, he started chatting away about his friends at school and how much he hated math class. Zayn listened attentively, evenasking questions. He loved everything about Niall, and wanted the omega to know that. 

When they got inside, Zayn led Niall to a window seat. "Order whatever you want, sweetheart."

Niall blushed and reached across the table to hold Zayn's hand. He always felt better somehow if he was touching him. 

"Why are you holding my hand, darling? Not that I mind."

The omega shrugged. "Wanna be close to you. "

 

Zayn cooed. "Come here, baby." He pulled Niall close when the preteen sat next to him. Zayn was so busy revelling in Niall's scent, he didn't notice time passing, or even that they had ordered already until the waiter sat their food in front of them.

They laughed and chatted as they ate, Zayn occasionally dabbing peri peri sauce off Niall's chin. Niall nuzzled closer each time Zayn touched him, flushing deeply from the attention. Zayn couldn't help all the kisses he pressed to Niall's cheek and forehead.  
"Zaynie," he giggled after the alpha kissed his nose.

"What, love?"

"Love you."

Zayn could feel his heart melting. He was so in love with the omega, and he wanted nothing more than to bond him. "I love you too, baby." Zayn kissed his forehead again before pulling out his wallet and leaving a large amount of cash in the check folder. He scooped up Niall and carried him to the car. "Oh my darling...I wish I could take you home with me."

"Can you?"

"No, baby. You have parents, they'll notice you're gone."

"Please," he whined.

"Oh, love. Maybe in six or seven years when you're old enough."

"No!" he pouted. "Want to right now!"

"Baby...my sweet sweet darling." He kissed Niall's forehead again. "I wish I could."

"You can!"

"I can't, baby boy. I would get in a lot of trouble with the law." They reached the car and Zayn placed Niall in the passenger's seat and stroked his silky brown hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come on, let's go meet your friends in the park, yeah?"

"Okay," Niall grumbled. 

Zayn kissed his sweet smelling neck, grateful no one was around to witness it. "I really wish I could, darling. I would keep you forever." He gasped, feeling both elated and shocked when Niall submissively opened his neck. "Baby, no. No, no, you're too young for that." The alpha swore under his breath when Niall blinked up at him, his bright blue eyes clear and innocent. "You're so cute. Dammit." He strapped the omega in and got into the driver's seat.

Niall leaned over and kissed Zayn's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He started the car and laced his fingers through Niall's. "Baby, when you do that, when you open your neck like that, it's an act of full submission. You're telling the alpha that you accept them as your alpha, that you're theirs."

"I want to be yours."

Zayn's eyes were wide in shock at the honesty and sincerity in his voice. "I...baby, I'm honored. You're just so young. You shouldn't be feeling any of this yet."

"Feeling any of what?"

"I know you said you want to be mine, but you don't know what any of that means, darling. You shouldn't have to think about it yet. You should just be with your friends and play footie and tag and things like that."

"But I like you," Niall said in a tiny voice, as if afraid of rejection. 

"I like you too, Niall. But I'm too old for you. You'd be so much happier with an alpha your age."

"Then don't be so nice to me!" he nearly shouted, his face going red in frustration as he tried to pull his hand out of Zayn's.

"Ni...don't be like that, babycakes, please." Zayn used the red light as an excuse to kiss his hand. 

"Make up your mind!"

"Love, you don't understand. Tell me, would you be completely okay with not seeing your parents for over six years? What about your friends? Your brother?"

"Why not both? Why can't I be with you and my family? It can be a secret."

"No, baby. If you were to be my omega, you would have to be completely mine."

"But why?"

"Because I don't like to share." He pulled over in front of a park entrance and kissed Niall's cheek. "I have to go, baby. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Niall frowned. Those weren't their usual parting words. "See you tomorrow?"

Zayn hesitated. He had to leave soon to take care of business at one of his American locations. He had already delayed leaving because he didn't want to say goodbye to Niall. "I'm not sure."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Niall, if you were to come with me, you wouldn't see your family or friends for a long time. I told you that."

"Please let me come with you."

"If someone sees you with me, I could get in trouble. I could go to prison."

"I wanna be with you!" Niall looked a few seconds away from bursting into tears. 

"I'll take care of you, baby. But are you sure you want to fully be mine? You wouldn't be able to talk to your family. If you do, you can't tell them anything about me until you come of age."

"I'm perfectly fine with that!"

Zayn smiled widely. Niall really did love him. "Alright. Let's go home and pack." He started the drive to the suburbs of the city.

Niall giggled in glee, not realizing the weight of the choice he'd just made. He loved Zayn more than anything else. 

"Love, we have to move out of the country."  
"Okay. Can we go to Australia?"

Zayn laughed. "We're going to America, baby."

"Okay! Just wanna be with you. I don't care where it is we go."

"You're gonna like America, baby. I have a really nice house with a big backyard. Maybe we can get some pets."

"A dog?! I've always wanted a dog!" Niall squealed in delight. 

"Of course, baby. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright." Zayn parked in the overly large garage. "Baby, listen to me. There's something I need to go take care of, okay? I'm going to put on a movie for you and then cuddles when I get back."

"Okay, Zaynie."

"Such a good boy." Zayn kissed his forehead and led him inside of the gigantic house. "Can you be a really good boy and sit on the sofa while I get you some snacks?"

"Yes, Zaynie!" Niall jumped onto the couch and sighed at how soft it was.

Zayn brought him some crisps and gummy bears. "Good boy." He turned on Netflix. "See anything you want to watch?"

"I can pick?" Niall looked genuinely confused. 

"Of course, my love."

"Mulan, please."

Zayn turned it on. "Okay, love. I'm going now, but I'll be back. Don't open the door for anyone."

"Okay, Zaynie. I'll miss you."

The alpha smiled widely. "Miss you too, but I won't be gone long." He pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek before leaving, making sure to lock the door behind him. He drove to the park to talk to Niall's friends. "Hey guys!"

"Mr. Z! Did you see Niall?"

Zayn frowned. "No, Sean, I haven't. Isn't he here?"

"No," the little boy pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry, bud. Maybe he decided to stay home today." He bit back a laugh when Sean shrugged. "Well listen, guys, make sure you tell him goodbye for me."

"Where ya going?" A little girl asked. 

"I have some business to take care of in a few other countries."

They all made a disappointed sound. "Gonna miss you and playing footie with you."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know, Will. Maybe a few years."

"That's too long!"

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll be sure to come see you all as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay!" They all ran forward and nearly tackled him in a forceful group hug.

"Make sure you tell Niall, okay?"

"Okay, mister!"

"Thanks, guys." Zayn wanted to pump his fist as he walked away, but resisted until he was safe in his garage. He took a deep breath before going inside and sitting next to Niall on the couch. "You like the movie, baby?"

"Yeah, Mulan is so cool!"

"I know she is, love. How about you finish watching while I go pack?"

"Okay, Zaynie."

Zayn kissed his cheek before packing his bags. It didn't take long, as he had plenty of clothes in his other house. "You ready to go, baby?"

"But the movie's almost over!"

"Okay, pyaar." Zayn pulled out his phone and dialled his pilot.

Niall's nose wrinkled. "What does pee-arr mean?"

Zayn let out a laugh. "Pyaar is Urdu. It means love. Hello, Bobby?" He spoke into the phone. "Yeah, get the plane ready."

"I like Urdu."

"Do you now?" Zayn chuckled as he hung up.

"Mhm. Will you teach it to me?"

"Anything for you, meri jaan." He pulled Niall into his lap and scented him as the credits for the movie rolled.

"What does that mean?"

"My darling," Zayn purred in his ear. "You're all mine, baby."

"I've always been yours." Niall nuzzled into him, giggling with Zayn kissed his cheek. He turned to say something to the alpha, and it ended with their lips meeting. He gasped through his nose as he received his first kiss, unsure of how to respond.

Zayn stroked his cheek as he pulled away. "Mujhe tum se mohabbat hai, meri jaan," he whispered reverently.

Niall giggled. "I love hearing that."

"Come along, my love," Zayn smiled. "The beginning of our life awaits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please please be my writing partner! You don't need experience! I'm honestly having withdrawals:(
> 
> And also, I know the Urdu here probably is not 100% accurate because I don't know what it sounds like. So if it's wrong please let me know :)
> 
> All the love xx


	3. one day you'll say these words i thought you'd never say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches! And I got a new computer :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter I feel like isn't very exciting. There's minimal smutty times. Very minimal, but it's there. I think Niall is cute in this chapter...then again, Niall is cute always, so whatever.
> 
> Um.... don't forget to comment? Love y'all!

Niall purred contentedly, snuggled against Zayn’s chest. He’d never been so spoiled in his life. The alpha fed him fruits and nuts and cheeses from his own hand whenever he got hungry. Happy as a clam, he giggled as Zayn pressed kisses to his cheeks, forehead, nose and even eyelids.

“Can I sleep?”

“Of course, baby boy.” Zayn’s arms tightened around him and he hummed softly as the omega drifted off. Zayn was able to get some work done on the long flight and only woke Niall when he had to strap him in for the landing. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“Sleepy,” he hummed, burying his face in Zayn’s neck as the Alpha carried him into the mansion.

“Okay, goodnight, my love,” Zayn tucked him into a bedroom his staff had prepared just for the omega.

“Night, Zaynie,” Niall mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep. He felt so safe in the alpha’s presence.

Zayn smiled and kissed his forehead once more before he went to his own room, where he definitely did not jerk off while thinking about his beautiful baby Niall, and inhaling his sweet omega scent. After all, the boy was far too young to share Zayn’s bed. After a very satisfying orgasm, Zayn rolled over with a mighty yawn and fell into a sweet slumber.

 

~*~

 

When the sun rose, so did a very excited Niall. The first thing he did (after emptying his bladder) was check every bedroom for Zayn, unsurprised to find him in the master suite at the end of the hall. The alpha was fast asleep in the king sized bed. His dark curtains were drawn tight to keep out the brightness of the sun as much as possible.

The omega smiled as the sight of the lump of his alpha. He quietly closed the door and climbed into the bed with him. Just as Niall tucked the blanket in around them, Zayn unconsciously pulled him close to his broad chest so they were spooning. The slumbering alpha smelled sweet omega pheromones and got hard, rubbing himself against Niall. The omega didn’t know what was happening, but he wasn’t bothered by it, so he stayed still.

Zayn woke up slowly; his senses were awake, but his brain was still sleep muddled. He was aware of the sweet smelling omega in his arms, but didn’t remember going out and pulling last night. He moaned, kissing the crook of the omega’s neck, making said omega giggle. That snapped Zayn out of his sleepy bubble, and his hips stilled. “Niall? Oh my God.” He pushed himself away from the omega and took a deep breath. “Baby, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, sweetheart. I was taking advantage of you.”

“You were asleep,” Niall shrugged. He really didn’t care that Zayn was…doing whatever that was.

“Listen to me, Niall.” Zayn looked right into his eyes. “It’s not okay, do you hear me? Don’t contradict me when I’m telling you something that’s for your own good.”

“But how was that bad?” The omega was so confused.

“Niall. Leave it alone. And please don’t climb into bed with me in the mornings. I don’t want a repeat of that. You’re more than welcome to wake me up when you do, but…I don’t want my alpha to do something to you that I can’t control.”

“Can I just sleep with you? I get nightmares.”

Zayn took another deep breath and made himself comfortable on the bed. “What do you know about sex, Niall?” He sighed when the omega only shrugged. “Do you know what it is at all?”

“Me mates used to talk about it.”

“But do you know what it is?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, well…do you want me to tell you?”

“Yeah!” Niall scooted closer to Zayn, looking right at him with his bright blue eyes.

Zayn chuckled, feeling a bit awkward. He cleared his throat before beginning. “Okay, well…um…you know how you have a willy? I have one too, that’s why we’re boys…um…well…when you start to feel good with someone you know and love, your willy will get hard.

“Okay.” Niall scooted over and climbed into his lap.

Zayn kissed his cheek. “Well, for an Alpha and omega, they have sex together. The alpha will stick his willy in the omega’s er…bumhole…and they feel good together. And then the alpha makes a knot.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh…well, the bottom part of his willy will make a…ball so his willy will make cummies inside the omega, and um…that’s how they bond and make a baby.”

“Do I make babies?”

Zayn’s heart melted just a little at the eager look in Niall’s eyes. He had to fight with himself not to get turned on. “Not yet, darling. But you will.”

“Cool!”

The alpha laughed and kissed his cheek. “Yes, very cool. So do you want breakfast? The morning staff probably made it for you already. Unless you have questions about sex?”

“I don’t know, I’m hungry!”

“Okay, baby. Let’s go feed your tummy.” Zayn carried Niall down to the kitchen, where they sat and were served by the morning maid. “Thank you, Loretta. Look, Ni! Don’t these pancakes look yummy?”

“Mhm!” Niall already had chipmunk cheeks from quickly stuffing his face. He made a quick work of his breakfast, and Zayn wasn’t far behind him.

“What do you want to do now, you little monster?”

“Can we just cuddle?”

“Sure, lovey.” Zayn picked him up and carried him back to his bedroom. “You’re such a sweet boy, you know that? My sweet baby.”

“I like being your baby.” Niall looked at Zayn with his sparkling baby blues, and the alpha thought he would faint.

“You’re my good boy,” Zayn said softly, leaning down to kiss Niall’s cheek. He kissed down his cheek and jaw, to his neck. When he reached his bonding spot, he pressed gentle kisses there, making Niall whine and go limp in his arms. The alpha couldn’t help but to gently suck at the spot on his neck, attempting to mark the underage omega. He moaned when Niall exposed his neck, sucking harder and rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s back. He pulled away after a good fifteen minutes to admire his work.

“More please,” Niall piped up, adjusting so his neck was in front of Zayn’s lips. He was experiencing such a great feeling coursing through his veins and he didn’t want it to stop.

Zayn only let out a chuckle and kissed his tiny delicate collarbones. “My lovely omega.”

“I love it,” he moaned.

“You like me kissing your skin? Hm?” He peppered kisses to all of Niall’s exposed skin that he could reach.

“Zaynie!” Niall cried out.

“Yes, baby?” he hummed, licking across the fresh bruises he’d just made.

“Feels good. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. What do you want to do today, baby?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, Daddy.”

Zayn’s heart skipped a beat at the title. “Do you want to go shopping?”

“Yes please!”

“Okay, my love. Let’s go shopping.” He tilted his head down to kiss Niall’s cheek, but the omega turned his head at the last second to connect their lips. He held the kiss gently, pulling away after a few seconds to gauge Niall’s reaction. “Was that okay?”

The pale boy was slightly flushed as he giggled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m gonna go get dressed, daddy.”

“Okay, baby. The staff probably cleaned your clothes for you.” Zayn watched the little boy leave the room before sliding out of bed to dress himself. He met Niall at the front door and carried him out to the car, where he strapped him in, and they drove to the nearest high-end mall. Niall pouted when Zayn made him walk and wouldn’t carry him. “Just let me know when you see a store you want to go into. Armani? Burberry?”

“Those are expensive brands,” Niall said softly. Even though his new daddy was rich, he wasn’t used to luxury.

“Baby, money isn’t an issue. Get whatever you want.”

“But…”

“No, baby. No arguing, okay?”

“I’m not using you for your money,” Niall said hurriedly before Zayn could stop him. His parents in Bradford were always having financial problems, and he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“I know, baby. So pick out anything, okay?” He led Niall into the Armani store and scrolled on his phone for a bit as Niall looked around. He rolled his eyes at the annoying emails his secretary sent him. Most   
of them weren’t even important. When he looked up again, Niall was in front of him holding ugly things left behind on the sales rack. “No, baby, put it back.”

The omega frowned but did as told. “Can you pick for me?”

“Of course, love.” Zayn pocketed his phone and grabbed a shopping cart. He went carefully through the kid’s section, picking out things he knew Niall would look good in. When they got to the cashier, Zayn didn’t blink an eye at the prices that popped up on the screen, and swiped his card without a care in the world.

“Home now?”

“Baby, what? No, you still need shoes, things for your room, toys…”

“But you already spent so much,” Niall pouted as they left the store.

“You’re not allowed to look at prices, do you hear me?”

“I feel guilty.” He looked at his shoes.

Zayn frowned. “You’re my omega, and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Okay.” The little omega still didn’t sound convinced.

“You can pay me back with kisses and cuddles, okay?” He sighed in relief when Niall smiled and gave him a hug. Zayn held him for a long while. “See? All paid for.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, my darling.” They shopped for a few hours, until Niall grew tired and whiny. “Okay, baby. Alright.” Zayn led Niall back to the car, carrying the omega’s many bags and putting them in the backseat. He strapped the omega in before getting into the driver’s seat and heading home. He smiled when he looked over and saw Niall fast asleep. The omega woke up when he felt the car turn off and was surprised to see they were in the massive garage. “You wanna nap a little longer, baby?”

“Cuddles?”

“Of course, love.” He carried Niall into the house and instructed one of the staff to get all the new clothes washed and put away. Zayn laid with Niall in his bed and dozed off with the cute little boy.

 

~*~

 

Zayn’s eyes shot open when he heard Niall whimper in his arms, immediately thinking that something was wrong. He pulled the omega closer, watching him as he slept. He grew concerned as Niall began to moan. “Baby? Are you okay?” He thought he could smell arousal on the young boy, but that was improbable, so he ignored it. “Darling, you’re scaring me.” He smoothed Niall’s dark hair and kissed his pale cheek.

When Niall woke, he blushed brightly from the dream he’d just had. “Zayn,” he whined. 

“What’s the matter, baby?”

He looked down at the small bulge in his pants. “It hurts.”

Zayn couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment on his own cheeks when he realized the boy was hard. “I um…do you want to go take care of it?”

“Daddy, please!”

His eyes widened. “Niall, I can’t do that to you, you’re too young!”

“Daddyyyyy!”

“I can tell you how, but I’m not going to touch you, Niall.”

“Please, please daddy, make the dream come true!”

Zayn swallowed around the lump in his throat. “What dream, baby?”

“Please, daddy.” Niall blinked up at him, and dammit, the kid shouldn’t be so damn cute. “Play with my willy.”

“Baby…” The alpha tried to pretend that he was holding onto some shred of decency and morality. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Please!” Niall climbed into his lap, leaning back against his chest and opening his legs.

Zayn huffed and made himself comfortable against the headboard. “Okay, baby. Just this once.” As he said it, he knew it was a lie. He slid his hand into Niall’s boxers and fingered the small prick. He felt himself getting hard as he diddled Niall’s tiny cock, making the omega gasp and push into the touch.

“Daddy,” he gasped, clutching onto Zayn’s arm as the alpha rubbed a finger over his small slit before stroking him with two fingers.

“You alright?” Zayn asked in a strangled voice. When the omega nodded, he moved his fingers faster, marveling at how small Niall’s length was. It didn’t take long until Niall whined another “daddy” and his tiny cock twitched in a dry orgasm. The alpha pulled his hand from Niall’s boxers and laid down with him, not allowing Niall to lay on top of his own hard cock. They would get to that later…hopefully much later, so Zayn wouldn’t feel so guilty and perverted. “Do you feel better?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, well, let me know when you get hungry.”

“I’m hungry, daddy.”

“What do you want to eat?” Zayn asked as he carried the boy down to the kitchen.

“Anything.”

“Okay, love. Wanna go watch telly?”

“No, wanna stay with you.”

“That’s so sweet, love.” Zayn could have had a staff make the food, but most of them were gone for the day, and he was in the mood to cook.

“What are you going to make, daddy?”

“Chicken alfredo.”

“Yummy!” Niall cheered happily as Zayn pulled out all the ingredients.

“Can I help?”

“Sure, babe!” Zayn slowly and carefully guided Niall through the steps, doing most of the work so Niall wouldn’t hurt himself. When it was done, Zayn made their plates and sat with his baby as they ate.

“This is so good, daddy.”

“I’m glad you like it, baby. Maybe I’ll show you how to make more dishes?”

“Yeah! That sounds like fun!” When the meal was done, Niall offered to do the dishes.

“Ni, why did you start calling me daddy?”

The small boy shrugged. “I just like calling you that.”

Zayn nodded, unsure of how to respond. “I kinda like hearing it.” He kissed Niall’s forehead. “How about we watch a movie after this, hm?”

“Okay, daddy!” Niall tried to wash the dishes faster and Zayn grabbed a cloth to dry them. When they were all put away, Zayn wiped the counters down and carried Niall into the den to the couch.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Cinderella!”

“Okay, love.” Zayn put it on and held him close, throwing the afghan over both of them. He rubbed the omega’s back to help him relax. He couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be as the small boy fell asleep. When the movie was over, he carried the omega to his bedroom and stripped them both to their boxers, deciding it would be fine for one night. And he swore it was the first time he easily fell asleep, holding Niall’s warm tiny body close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon, promise! Most likely next week. But, since I have a computer now, I will be updating sooner, and yes, that means other stories too.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! It makes me feel so nice :)
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo  
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno  
> tumblr: louis-Michael-Niall-myangels


	4. you say we're better off together in our bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!
> 
> Okay, so this chapter has: smut, angst, fluff, possessiveness...and filler stuff. And also the end kind of sucks, but we're coming to the end of part one so....unless I should just make this one big book?? But I get over whelmed when I do that, so I'm not going to........
> 
> Anyways, enjoy kk

Zayn’s heart thumped in his chest. He’d just checked the British news and there was an amber alert out for Niall, which he expected. He was nervous that the kids from the park might say something about him, but so far it seemed they didn’t connect the two in their young minds. Guilt flooded his tummy, but it was much too late now. Even if he went back and gave Niall back, he would serve jail time. With his money and position, it wouldn’t be much time, but his reputation would be tarnished, and he just couldn’t risk that. He’d have to stay quiet and just live with the guilt. He was still frowning at his laptop screen when Niall came into the room, apparently having just woken up.

“Good morning, Daddy.” Niall climbed into his lap and gave the alpha a cuddle, not noticing the stiffness of his posture. 

“They’re looking for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your parents. They’re looking for you.” He showed Niall the article that described the crime and his disappearance. “They must be so worried. They might even think you’re dead.”

“Can I call them and tell them I’m okay?”

Zayn thought about it for a moment. He had the right technology to block his number and send the signal haywire so the police’s trackers wouldn’t be able to find out where it was coming from. “Sure, baby. But there are rules. You can’t tell them where you are, or my name. You can’t describe what I look like to them, or tell them you’re in America. Try to answer as little questions as possible, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” He had a big smile on his face as Zayn hooked his phone up to the laptop. The alpha typed some weird things on the screen (not that Niall was paying much attention) and dialed the number to the Horan household. Zayn’s heart thumped loudly as he put the phone on speaker.

“Hello?” A shaky female voice answered the phone.

“Mum!”

“Oh my god, it’s him, it’s Niall!” The relief in her voice was palpable. “Baby, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m good, mummy! How are you?”

“I’ve been worried sick, Niall! Where are you? Who took you?”

“What do you mean?” The tiny omega sounded genuinely confused. “Nobody took me.”

“You mean you ran away?! Why would you do that?”

“What? No, I’m with my alpha!”

“Oh? Well, what’s his name, darling?”

“I can’t say, mummy. I won’t tell you. I love him.”

“Why can’t you tell me, darling?”

“Because I promised.”

“Are you close to home? Are you still in Bradford?” She was sounding more and more desperate.

“I promised alpha that I wouldn’t say.”  
“Where are you, Niall?” she cried, tears clouding her voice. “Please! My baby boy, mummy misses you so much!”

“I’m okay, mummy. What are you crying for? I promise I’m okay.”

“Please come home, Niall,” she sniffled. “Your da and brother miss you. Everyone is looking for you.”

“Stop looking, mummy. Everything is okay. I wanted this.” Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around the distressed omega and kissed his forehead.

“Niall, please! You’re just a baby! How did you even meet him? Where did you meet him? Is it someone from school?”

“Stop it!” Niall was starting to turn red. “Why don’t you want me to be happy?! I’m happy here!”

“I thought you were happy here with us! We’re your family, Niall.”

“I love my alpha.”

“Please just tell me his name.”

“No, I told you I’m not going to tell you!”

“Alright,” she said quietly. “Tell me how old he is, at least.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Look, mummy, I have to go, okay? Love you, I’ll call you again another time. Maybe.”

“No, baby, please don’t hang up!”  
“I have to go. I love you. Bye bye.” Niall handed the phone back to Zayn.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, playing with his fingers.

“I’m so sorry, baby. If you want me to take you back, I will. I just want you to be happy.” Zayn’s concern spiked when Niall burst into tears. “Shh, baby. It’s okay.” He gently rocked the small boy.

“Why don’t they love me, daddy?” he sobbed into Zayn’s shoulder, leaving the alpha confused. He thought Niall was crying because he missed his family.

“They do love you, baby. Your mum said that they miss you. And how could they not? You’re like sunshine, lovey.”

“But I’m happy here.”

“And I’m happy that you’re here with me. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Niall giggled when Zayn started kissing his neck. “Daddy! It tickles!”

“Mm, but you taste so good.” The alpha sucked lovebites into the omega’s pale skin. When one side of his neck was full, he switched to the other side, and then down to his collarbones.

“Daddy…” Niall’s breathing was uneven as he wrapped his arms around Zayn. “Oh daddy, that feels so nice…”

The alpha couldn’t take it anymore and carried Niall to his (their) bedroom, lying the omega down and draping his larger body over him. “I just love how sweet you are. Even your skin tastes sweet.” He continued marking up Niall’s skin, pushing his pajama shirt off when it got in the way. “Is this okay, baby?”

“Oh yes, daddy. I like it a lot. More, more!” Whenever Zayn marked him up, endorphins were released and he felt like he was high. “When are you going to mate me?”

“You have to have a heat first. That should come in the next few years.”

“That’s forever!”

Zayn smiled against Niall’s neck. “It won’t be that long.” He trailed kisses to Niall’s pink nipple and sucked it into his mouth, moaning when Niall’s tiny hands gripped his hair. Zayn gently nibbled on it. “I wonder what your milk is gonna taste like when you’re pregnant.”

“Daddy,” Niall whined as his tiny cock grew impossibly stiff. He cried out with pleasure when the alpha switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Zayn only pulled away when both nubs were bright red and puffy.

“Mm, your skin tastes so good, baby. I know I keep saying that, and I’m sorry. But it’s true.”

“My willy feels funny, daddy,” Niall whispered, flushing just a bit when Zayn ducked his head to connect their lips. They shared a few light kisses before the alpha deepened it, licking into Niall’s small mouth. He let out a whimper as butterflies filled his tummy. As bad as he felt for leaving his family behind, Zayn made him feel things he didn’t know was possible to feel. He pushed his hand between them so he could touch himself.

“Ah-ah.” Zayn pinned Niall’s skinny wrists down with one hand. The other one touched Niall’s tiny dick. “Whose toy is this to play with?”  
“Y-Yours!”

“That’s right, baby. Mine.” He diddled the little cock and went back to devouring Niall’s mouth, sucking on his small tongue. He moaned as the sweet scent of the omega’s arousal filled his nose. “Who’s the only person that can make you feel this way?”

“Daddy is!”

“Good boy.” He sucked on the already dark bruise on Niall’s bond spot.

“Oh daddy! It’s gonna feel really good!”

“Yeah? You gonna have cummies for daddy?” He lapped at the large mark on his neck. “You look so pretty when daddy gives you cummies.”

Niall let out a squeak as his tiny cock twitched with a dry orgasm. “That felt so good.”

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy for your alpha, you know that?” He kissed all over Niall’s bruised skin. “I want nothing more than to bury my knot in your tight little hole.”

“Daddy,” Niall whined, feeling himself getting stiff just from Zayn’s words. He moaned as the alpha started rutting against him. He wanted to have cummies again, but he was worn out from just a few minutes ago.

It didn’t take long for Zayn to cum in his pants with a guttural moan. “Mm, my sweet little omega. All mine.” He rolled off of Niall and pulled the boy into his arms in a tight hug. “Should keep you here, all to myself, never let anyone see you.”

“No, daddy, I don’t want that.”

“I know, baby.” Zayn tilted his head and looked directly into Niall’s eyes. “If you ever try to leave me for someone else, I’ll kill the bastard and lock you away. Do you understand?”

The omega shivered at the dark look in his alpha’s eyes. “I’d never do that to you, daddy.”

“That’s a good boy. My good baby.” Zayn kissed his forehead and sighed happily. “You hungry?”

“Mm-mm. Wanna sleep ‘cause I’m all tired now.”

“Okay, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Niall hummed again as he settled comfortably in Zayn’s arms before drifting to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Zayn had all the paperwork forged for Niall “Malik” so he could start school. Just because Zayn had the best working for him and knew that the papers could fool anyone didn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous as Niall got out from his first day at the closest private school. The alpha had to wait a week before enrolling him because of all the hickeys on his neck. Obviously, that would have raised some flags and questions that Zayn didn’t want to answer.

“Daddy!” Niall shouted when he climbed into the man’s ridiculously expensive car. “I missed you so much! And I missed being meself!”

Zayn had trained Niall how to speak more ‘American’ to fit in, although the boy wasn’t too good at it. “Hi, baby.” He gave the omega a hug across the seat. He sniffed Niall’s hair. “Why do you smell like alpha all over?”

“Um…” He pulled away from Zayn and played with his fingers. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to tell him why. It wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Tell me, Niall. You don’t want to make me angry.” Jealousy was flaring inside of Zayn’s chest, and it was ugly. “Who is he? Do you like him better than me?”

“No, daddy! It wasn’t like that! I don’t want you to hurt him.”

“Were you cheating on me?”

“Never! I love you! He was…he was teasing me because of how I speak. One of his friends got rough with me.”

“Did he hurt you?” Zayn could feel the jealousy get replaced with anger. “I should wring that little brat’s neck.”

“No! This is why I didn’t want to tell you!”

“I’m not actually going to hurt him, Niall.” Zayn pulled away from the school and started the drive home. “But it makes me mad that someone hurt my omega and I wasn’t there to stop it and protect you.”

“I don’t like this school, daddy. Can I switch to a different one?”

“Of course, baby. We can look over schools again when we get home, okay?” Now the alpha was worried. They couldn’t switch schools too many times, it might draw attention.

“Do I have to go at all?”

“Yes, baby. I don’t have time to school you at home, and I don’t trust a tutor around you.” He looked over at Niall’s pout and felt himself caving. “I’ll tell you what. My friend Des’ son goes to an elite private school upstate. His name is Harry. He’s an alpha, but he’s nice, and you’re about the same age. He’s really sweet. I know you two will be friends.”

“Okay, daddy.”

Zayn sighed in relief when they finally got home and carried him to the couch. When the omega straddled his lap, he kissed him deeply. “Fuck, I missed that. I’m going to call Des, okay? That way you can know Harry before you actually start school.”

Niall leaned into Zayn’s embrace, kissing the alpha’s neck and sucking softly on his skin as the man made plans on the phone. When he was done, their lips met again, making Niall moan softly. His mind grew fuzzy as they made out. He didn’t know how much time went by before the doorbell rang and Zayn pulled away from him. The alpha placed him on the sofa and went to answer the door. 

“Des! How are ya, mate?” He shook the man’s hand.

“Zayn, good to see ya as always. You remember Harry?”

“Of course! Good to see you, Harry. You’re getting big, ay? Come inside, guys. I want you to meet the newest addition to my family.” He led them over to the sofa. “This is Niall.”

“Hello,” the omega greeted softly, suddenly shy in the presence of three alphas.

Zayn’s eyes were on Harry, who looked like he’d just struck gold. “Hi, I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you.” He sat on the couch next to the omega. “I’m ten, how old are you?”

“Me too!”

“Come, Zayn. Let the kids get to know each other.” Des put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and led him to the kitchen. Zayn poured them both a drink and only half listened as Des chattered in his ear about some stock or another. His eyes were glued to the two preteens on the sofa that were giggling together.

“Where are you from?” Harry asked the pale boy. “I moved here with my dad from England.”

“I’m from Ireland.”

“Is everyone in Ireland as beautiful as you?” Harry giggled as Niall blushed, sliding just a bit closer to him.

Zayn excused himself from Des and walked over to them with a tight smile. “I’m glad you two are getting to know each other. Do you boys want anything?”

“No thank you, daddy.”

“Can I have some lemonade?” Harry asked politely.

“Of course.” Zayn tried not to let his jealousy show as he went into the kitchen and poured the sweet drink. He set it down in front of the small alpha, who paid him no attention, too busy making Niall laugh.

“Your laugh is so cute, Niall.”

“Thank you!” Niall was oblivious to Harry’s obvious flirting. Zayn had to leave the room when Harry made heart eyes at _his_ omega. He returned to Des’ side and continued to idly chat with him about menial things, always keeping an eye on how close Harry was getting to his baby. He saw red when Harry wrapped an arm around Niall and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so cuddly, Niall.”

“I don’t think daddy will like that.” Niall pushed away from Harry, turning to look at Zayn’s frowning face. “I’m sorry, Harry. I…I don’t feel so good. I have to go.”

“Oh no, are you okay? Want me to tuck you in?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll see you at school.” He ran up to their room and jumped under the covers.

“Mr. Zayn, I don’t think Niall is feeling very well,” Harry went over to inform him.

“I’m sorry, lads. Looks like we’ll have to convene another time. I must see to Niall.” He walked them out. “Thanks for stopping by, yeah? Drive safe!” He slammed and locked the door before heading upstairs. He stood in the doorway and stared at Niall’s lump for a while.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Niall said, sounding muffled under the thick blankets. “I didn’t want him to do that, and I didn’t know he was going to.”

Zayn climbed into the bed with him, lifting off the covers. “You’re mine. I just need you to remember that.”

“I know that, daddy! I don’t want to be with anyone else!”

“Good.” He kissed the omega gently. “You’re my good baby.”

“Please bond me, daddy.”

“As soon as you go into heat, I will.”

“Can’t you do it now?” he asked desperately. “Please.”

“No, baby. It’s not possible, or else I would have dragged you to my car and bonded you the minute I saw you in that park.”

“Are you sure it’s not?”

“Yes, love. I’m positive.” He cooed at Niall’s pout and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips. “I love you more than anything. You’re so precious. My good boy.”

“You’re the best daddy ever,” the omega yawned, making Zayn smile.

“Get some sleep, baby.” Zayn watched his little love fall asleep, trying to fathom how much he really loved the boy in his arms. They hadn’t been together long, that much is true. But Niall was his baby, his darling, his omega…and nothing was going to change that.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja love it? I know you did, don't lie to me.
> 
> Comment por favor!


End file.
